A distributed system is provided with a plurality of transmission nodes and a reception node for managing the plurality of transmission nodes. The reception node that realizes information intensive communication collects the state information of a plurality of transmission nodes at regular intervals in order to manage the states of the plurality of transmission nodes. The reception node receives the state information from the plurality of transmission nodes at regular intervals so as to detect a transmission node in which an abnormality has occurred.
A technique for increasing the speed of data transfer processing is known. Each node that constitutes a parallel computer first transfers data divided by n to the other nodes, and each node aggregates each 1/n data and performs calculation. Next, a plurality of nodes transfers the individual calculation results to an aggregation node. Since all the nodes individually perform calculation of the divided data, it is possible to realize the transfer processing at a high speed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-249810).
A reception node in a distributed system collects state information of a plurality of transmission nodes at regular intervals in order to manage the states of the plurality of transmission nodes. If the state information is received all at once, the amount of communication data increases in accordance with the number of multiple transmission nodes, and thus the communication time increases.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, it is desirable to reduce the amount of communication data in an information intensive communication in a distributed system.